grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
2005
Television & Movies *''SESAME STREET'' Season 36 premieres on PBS, APRIL 5 *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' airs on ABC, May 20 *''Breakfast with Bear'' premieres on Disney Channel, June 20 *''MirrorMask'' limited theatrical release, September 30 International Television & Movies *''Sisimpur'' begins airing in Bangladesh, APRIL *''Le Muppet Show, the pilot for ''Muppets TV airs in French network TF1, November *''Sandtrolden'' released in Denmark, December 25 *''Muppet Babies'' repeats start syndicating on the UK Disney Channels Awards *Quill Book Award for "Health/Self Improvement" awarded to [[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Green (book)|It’s Not Easy Being '''GREEN' - & Other Things to Consider]], October 11 Appearances *Muppets' Pizza Hut commercial debut, February 6 *The Muppets appear on appear on ''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 *The Muppets appear on appear on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How’d They Do That?, March 7 *'Grover' appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, APRIL 4 *'Elmo' appears on The Jimmy Kimmel Show, APRIL 11 *The Muppets appear on America’s Funniest Home Videos, May 8 *'Fozzie Bear' appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, May 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] appear on The Tony Danza Show, May 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Fozzie Bear appear on Good Morning America, May 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY appear on Live with Regis & Kelly, May 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY appear on The Tony Danza Show, May 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG' in German BMW commercial, print, & online ads *Muppets' recording of "Mahna Mahna" used in a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper commercial *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Pepe appear on Mike’s Super Short Show, August *Muppets' Disney Channel Bumpers debut, September 12 *'CHERYL HENSON' & KEVIN CLASH appear on The Today Show to promote [[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Green (book)|It’s Not Easy Being '''GREEN' - & Other Things to Consider]], September 21 *'KERMIT THE FROG' in Target after-Thanksgiving Wake-up Call Commercials *"Mahna Mahna" remade for New Zealand CanTeen commercial *'KERMIT THE FROG' & 'MISS PIGGY' appear on ''The Tony Danza Show, November 3 *'Elmo', Grover, Telly, & Rosita appear on Emeril Live, November 4 *'Elmo' appears on The Tony Danza Show, November 3 *'Pepe the King Prawn' appears on The Late Late Show, November 17 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on ESPN’s Reel Classics Extra *'Pepe the King Prawn' sings Christmas Carols on The Late Late Show, December 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY sing Christmas Carols on The Tony Danza Show, December 20 *'BIG BIRD' (MATT VOGEL) & Rosemarie Truglio appear on The Today Show to promote the "Adventures of LITTLE BIG BIRD" (4107 & 4108), December 28 *'Gonzo' appears on the Paul Williams dualdisc/video release I’m Going Back There Someday International Appearances *'Ernie', BERT, Elmo & Cookie Monster appeared on Open Huis in Sesamstraat, September 3 Live Appearances *'MISS PIGGY' appears at the New York Fashion Week, February 4 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Gonzo the Great, Fozzie & Pepe, BERT at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, APRIL 27 *'MISS PIGGY' at London Fashion Week, September 18 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY, at the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame Plaza, September 28 *'KEVIN CLASH' & Elmo at Quill Book Awards, October 11 Events *'LISA HENSON' & Neil Gaiman present premiere screenings of MirrorMask at the [[w:c:muppet:Utah|'SUN'dance Film Festival]], January 25 *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' window display at Macy’s in New York City, March 20 *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' premiere at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, APRIL 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Place|''SESAME'' Place]] celebrates its 25th anniversary, May 7 *Muppet Presentations at National Fantasy Fan Club, July 9 *The JIM HENSON Company celebrates its 50th anniversary with several events **"50 years of The JIM HENSON" events at both The Museum of Television & Radio facilities in NY & LA, SEPTEMBER 24 **'BRIAN' & HEATHER HENSON celebrate "50 years of The JIM HENSON Company " at the Salt Lake City Library in UT, September 28-30 *'KERMIT THE FROG' celebrates his 50th anniversary **'KERMIT THE FROG' visits KERMIT, Texas, October 14 **'KERMIT THE FROG' visits NASA’s Johnson Space Center (Houston, TX), OCTOBER 15 **'KERMIT THE FROG' visits the Rockettes (New York, NY), November 4 DVD Releases *''Fraggle Rock: ''Dance Your Cares Away, January 4 *''Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty, January 25 *Mother Goose Stories: Jack & Jill, January 25 *SESAME STREET: ''Happy Healthy Monsters, February 1 *''Fraggle Rock: ''Live By the Rule of the Rock, APRIL 26 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise!|'Elmo'’s World: Food, Water & Exercise]], May 10 *SESAME STREET: Dance & Move (Box Set) , May 10 *SESAME STREET: ''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, May 10 *''SESAME STREET: ''[[w:c:muppet:Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street|'Count''' It Higher: Great Music Videos from SESAME STREET]], May 10 *Animal Jam: Springin', May 24 *Animal Jam: Hug-A-Day, May 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: Early to Bed, Early to Rise, June 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: Sense-sational, June 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: Storytelling with Bear, June 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]: Visiting the Doctor with Bear, June 7 *SESAME STREET: Sing Along With 'SESAME' (Box Set), June 14 *SESAME STREET: Stories Games & Songs (Box Set), June 14 *SESAME STREET: [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Story Time|'BIG''' BIRD’s Story Time]], June 14 *''SESAME STREET: ''Sleepytime Songs & Stories, June 14 *''SESAME STREET: All-Star Alphabet, August 2 *SESAME STREET: Friends to the Rescue, August 2 *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppet Show: Season One|''The Muppet Show: Season One]], August 9 *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, August 9 *Fraggle Rock: Doing Things That Doozers Do, September 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season|''Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season]], September 6 *''Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas: Collector’s Edition, October 4 *SESAME STREET: Check-Up Time Elmo, October 4 *SESAME STREET: Learning to Add & Subtract, October 4 *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppet Movie (video)|''The Muppet Movie: KERMIT’s 50th Anniversary Edition]], November 29 *[[w:c:muppet:The Great Muppet Caper (video)|''The'' Great Muppet Caper: KERMIT’s 50th Anniversary Edition]], November 29 *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppet Christmas Carol (video)|''The'' Muppet Christmas Carol: KERMIT’s 50th Anniversary Edition]], November 29 *[[w:c:muppet:Muppet Treasure Island (video)|''Muppet'' Treasure Island: KERMIT’s 50th Anniversary Edition]], November 29 *''Animal Jam: Let’s Jam Together, December 13 *Animal Jam: Shake a Leg, December 13 International DVD Releases *4 DVDs of ''Fragglerne, July 14 *''Dance Your Cares Away, July 25 Books *[[w:c:muppet:Big Steps for Little Monsters|'BIG' Steps for Little Monsters]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Night Before Christmas (book)|'Elmo'’s Night Before Christmas]]'' *''What Belongs?, January *What Is Missing?, January *[[w:c:muppet:Get Moving With Grover|Get Moving With Grover]], July 26 *[[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Green (book)|It’s Not Easy Being GREEN - & Other Things to Consider]], September 14 Albums *Best of the Muppets, May 17 *[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits|''Bear in the BIG Blue House: Greatest Hits]], June 28 *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppet Christmas Carol (soundtrack)|''The'' Muppet Christmas Carol: Special Edition Soundtrack]], November 22 Action Figures *[[w:c:muppet:Frog Scout Leader Kermit Action Figure|'Frog' Scout Leader KERMIT Action Figure]] *Penguins Action Figures *[[w:c:muppet:The Rainbow Connection Kermit Action Figure|''The'' RAINBOW Connection KERMIT Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Uncle Deadly Action Figure|'Uncle' Deadly Action Figure]] *[[w:c:muppet:Cabin Boy Gonzo and Rizzo Action Figures|Cabin Boy Gonzo & Rizzo Action Figures]] *[[w:c:muppet:Super Grover Action Figure|'Super' Grover Action Figure]] Christmas ornaments *Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, "A Season To Sing" Other Merchandise *Bow Biters *''Fraggle Rock'' UNO released, July *[[w:c:muppet:Muppet postage stamps (US)|'JIM' HENSON & Muppets Commemorative postage stamps]] released, Hollywood, California, September 28 Behind the scenes *'ERIC JACOBSON' begins to regularly perform Sam the Eagle starting with The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *'BILL BARRETTA' begins to regularly perform DR. TEETH starting with The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *The JIM HENSON Company begins to develop a Fraggle Rock movie Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Super Grover! Ready For Action!|'Super''' Grover! Ready For Action!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Place|'SESAME' Place]]'' debuts [[w:c:muppet:Countdown to Halloween|'Count'down to Halloween]] for its [[w:c:muppet:Count's Halloween Spooktacular|'Count'’s Halloween Spooktacular]] On the Web *From the Balcony test pilot posted, February 25 *From the Balcony episodes 1-14, starts June 24 *Muppets Mobile launches in the UK, September 23 *''SESAME STREET'' Mobile Store launches, November 17 *Muppet Wiki launches, December 5 Business *The JIM HENSON Company celebrates its 50th anniversary *The London branch of the JIM HENSON Creature Shop closed, June *The JIM HENSON Honors started by The JIM HENSON Company, December 21 Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET: Murray Monster *Sesamstrasse: Moni, Lena *Sisimpur: Halum, Ikri Mikri, 'Shiku, Tuktuki Muppet Character Exits *''Sesamstrasse'': Tiffy People *Jerry Juhl dies, September 26 *JIM HENSON' honored at The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame with special wall statue, September 28 Parades *The Tournament of Roses Parade features a 'SESAME STREET' float, January 1 *Indy 500 Parade'' features KERMIT THE FROG & Elmo balloons *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, KERMIT THE FROG Balloon, & a SESAME STREET float *''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Animal, BERT, Ernie, BIG BIRD, MISS PIGGY & KERMIT THE FROG *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of KERMIT THE FROG & OSCAR THE GROUCH *''San Diego Holiday Parade'' features an Elmo balloon See also *'2005' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2005' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #